Megane vs Shota
by spoon-enthusiast
Summary: Nagisa and Rei go swimsuit shopping and kiss. This story is in no way serious, so forgive me for bad story-telling skills, please don't take this seriously. I'm really just humoring myslef
1. Chapter 1

Since Rei felt that his speedo was affecting his swimming abilities, the group decided to go swimsuit shopping. Nagisa and Rei split from Haru and Makoto because Nagisa wanted to be Rei's "fashion supervisor."

"How about this one?" Rei asked. He held up a loud, multicolored bodysuit that looked… awful.

"Rei-chan, that's not exactly the theme we're going with for the swim team… Try this one!" The little shota handed Rei a pair of yellow swim trunks with pastel stripes.

"Nagisa… this isn't very beautiful…" Rei complained. But then he looked at Nagisa's little shota face. He did a little puppy-dog pout with his big pink eyes and Rei absolutely melted. Aggravated, Rei snatched the embarrassing swimsuit and went in the dressing room. He could hear Nagisa giggling from the other side of the curtain. He was so irresistibly cute, yet cunningly manipulative.

"Hurry up, Rei-chan! You've been in there forever!"

"Don't rush me; this thing is constricting my manhood!" Rei replied. The curtain swished open, and there stood a very embarrassed and irritated megane.

"Oooh! Rei-chan, you look so nice!" giggled the little shota. Rei stood, blushing, arms crossed, and moving his hand up to his glasses. (He has to do the megane thing)

Before he could push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the little shota boy got up on the tip of his toes and removed the red rimmed glasses from Rei's face.

"You look much better without these, Rei-chan!"

"B-But I can't see anything. Nagisa, give me my glasses!" yelled Rei.

"But you look so beautiful Rei-chan!" Rei paused after Nagisa's comment.

"B-Beautiful…?" Rei rather enjoyed the idea of being beautiful, and he wasn't going to let his loss of vision take his beauty from him. He tried to focus his vision on the short, blonde figure in front of him. He saw Nagisa's cute little shota smile. He felt a sudden warmth well up inside him and a fire in his loins. He could feel the already tight-fitting swimsuit growing tighter.

"_Why am I getting aroused by his face? This isn't very beautiful at all…"_ Rei thought.

"Yeah-ha! It's getting hard to resist you Rei-chan~!"

"Re-resist? What are you even talking abou-"

Before Rei could finish his sentence, Nagisa pushed himself up on his toes once again, smushed his cheeks together into a fishy face, and put his lips to Rei's. Rei felt blood rushing to his cheeks, as well as to the suffocated erection further below.

_"He-he's rubbing against it! Aaah…" _

As fast as the kiss came, it ended. Rei pulled away and ran into the dressing room to hide his embarrassment from Nagisa. Nagisa stood outside the curtain, confused with a slightly deflated fishy face.

"Rei-chan…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa flung open the curtain to find an embarrassed Rei hiding his face.

"Rei-chan what's wron- eEh?"

Nagisa's eyes trailed down Rei's body to the origin of the poor megane's embarrassment.

"So that's what I was feeling" Nagisa thought to himself.

"D-DONT LOOK AT ME NAGISA."

"Oh, Rei-chan! I didn't know you liiiiiiiiiked me~" Nagisa giggled.

"Don't mock me, Nagisa."

Nagisa stepped into the dressing room, closing the curtain behind him.

"N-Nagisa? What are you-"

Nagisa smirked at Rei as he closed in on him.

"Now Rei-chan," Nagisa sneered

"if you liked me, you just had to say so~" Nagisa moved in closer and closer until Rei found himself cornered in the small dressing room. He really did want the blonde. He wanted him since the day he ran with him to school. Nagisa was just so adorable, he seemed so vulnerable- but this side of him hadn't been seen before. He was no longer just an adorable, blonde, baby-faced shota. He was now this completely different person.

"Nagisa," Rei struggled. "I-"

He couldn't utter another word. The shota silenced him with another kiss. But this kiss was more serious. There was no childish fishy face. Instead, there was a warm tingling on his mouth. His lips felt soft, his tongue even more so. Rei felt himself melting into this boy's mouth. A small hand placed itself on Rei's cheek, and another on his still throbbing lower extremity.

"Gaah! Nagisa, you shouldn't! Not here..."

Nagisa refused to stop. He sat the nearly blind man down on the floor and straddled him. He continued to kiss Rei as he slowly gyrated his hips over his partner's.

"You can touch me too, if you want Rei-chan~" Nagisa moaned.

Rei could feel the control he had over the situation slipping through his trembling fingers. All blood he had left in his body was now in his cheeks, giving him a feverish glow rather than a blush. He didnt want to get too aroused in public, but he had a perfect boy in his lap, riding him. What more could he do at this point? Rei lifted his hands from his sides slowly, confused as to what to do next. He placed his weak, shaky hands on Nagisa's hips. Nagisa let out a small moan as he started to slink his hips around faster, concentrating on the rock hard member between his legs. Rei felt the overwhelming urge to slap the boy's ass, but that would make too much noise. He simply moved his hands over Nagisa's ass, grabbing and squeezing to feel just how soft and round it was.

"Nngh, Rei-chaaan~" Nagisa huffed. A small stream of drool was escaping his mouth, but Rei was quick to keep it from falling. A single swipe of his thumb cleaned the boy's chin, but Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand and guided it up to his face, placing the sullied thumb in his sweet, warm mouth.

"I want to taste it, Rei-chan."

His eyes moved to Rei's groin, the swimsuit almost taut from the size of his erection.

"Nagisa, you shouldn't! Not here, please!" Rei begged.

"Oh fine Rei-chan, you're no fun!" Nagisa whined. They composed themselves and stepped outside the dressing room, only to find Makoto, bewildered and as confused as ever.

"MAKOTO!" Nagisa yelled nervously. "What do you think of Rei's swimsuit, isn't it flattering?"

Makoto was much wiser than Rei or Nagisa could estimate, he knew something fishy was up. But it didn't concern him, so he didn't say anything to worry the two. He simply smiled and replied with, "I like the color, but the style doesn't really fit our team."

Rei and Nagisa let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Makoto wasn't suspicious of them.

"Let's find Haru and go home."


End file.
